


I will love you always and forever

by CoHeroes_Handon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Handon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoHeroes_Handon/pseuds/CoHeroes_Handon
Summary: After graduation Hope broke up with Landon, Landon not knowing why he tries to find Hope and tries to get answers and maybe try to fix a broken relationship, after searching for weeks he found her in New Orleans sitting in a bar named Rousseau's, could Landon fix the relationship that he so deeply cares about?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 15





	I will love you always and forever

Landons POV  
I walk into the bar and see Hope talking to the guy behind the bar  
Hope: I’ll just take the usual Jerry  
I sit in the chair beside Hope  
Landon: And what’s the usual miss Mikaelson?  
Hope turned and looked at me with shock  
Hope: Landon?  
Landon: Yup  
Hope: What are you doing here?  
Landon: I came here looking for you  
Hope: why?  
Landon: you know why  
Hope looked at me with sadness, she stood up  
Hope: look Landon, you shouldn’t have come here  
Hope left the bar leaving me confused.  
I walked around town for a little bit when I saw the Mikaelson compound, I walked up to the door and knocked, to my surprise a woman with blonde hair opened the door  
Freya: Who are you  
I didn’t know what to say at that moment but I managed to say  
Landon: uhh I-I’m a friend of Hope  
Freya: oh ok I’ll go get her for you  
Hope’s POV  
I was sitting in my room try to comprehend what just happened in the bar until Freya walked in my room  
Freya: You have a friend here  
Hope: who?  
I ask her with confusion, her description of the boy what who I dreaded to see at the moment  
Freya: about my hight curly black hair and green eyes  
Hope: o-oh ok  
I walked down stairs and walked out the door shutting it, I saw Landon sitting on a bench nearby.  
Hope: Landon what are you doing here?  
Landon: I wanna know Hope, I wanna know why you left me, did you not love me anymore?  
Hope: Of course I still loved you!!  
Landon: Then why!  
Hope: I’m not doing this right now  
Landon: yes you are  
Landon said getting up and walking closer to me  
Hope: No I’m Not  
Landon: Hope for weeks I have looked for you wondering why you left me, why you broke my heart, I loved you with all my heart and you know what I still do, so tell me Hope tell me why you broke up with me  
Hope: because I was scared, scared I was gonna lose you, that you were gonna realize I’m not worth it that you don’t love me anymore, I was scared you were gonna leave so I left first!!!  
I saw him just stand there in shock, I expected him to say something anything so I spoke first  
Hope: Landon please say something  
Landon: I-I just can’t believe that you thought I would leave, I love you Hope Mikaelson with every bit of my heart I will never leave you and I will never stop loving you  
In that moment I didn’t know what to say or do so I just kissed him, he gripped my waist pulling me closer to him, I can’t say I didn’t miss this because I did I miss waking up with him every morning I miss being beside him every minute of every day  
“Oh just a friend huh” I heard behind me Landon and I quickly separated and I saw Freya standing there  
Hope: oh uhh  
Landon: I-I I’m so sorry I-I’m Landon, Landon. Kirby  
Freya: Landon Kirby? The ex-boyfriend  
Hope: uhh yeah I guess  
Freya: well it doesn’t seem like ex  
Landon: oh uh it was complicated, but me and Hope worked it out  
Freya: well since you’re here Landon why don’t you come inside and have lunch with us and you can tell me about yourself  
Landon: sure  
Hope: Yeah I’ll be inside soon I just need to talk to Landon first  
Freya: of course  
Freya went back inside and Hope turned to Landon Hope: I’m sorry I broke up with you I guess I just didn’t want to lose you  
Landon: I will never leave you ok?  
Hope: ok, I love you  
Landon: it feels so good to hear you say that  
again, I love you to  
Landon kissed me one more time before we  
headed back inside.


End file.
